


Netflix and Chill, except Edd can’t Chill.

by Qu33rios



Series: The Eighth Month of the Year [7]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Netflix and Chill, This Was Horrible, beavers - Freeform, gay shit, zombeavers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Why is this movie so bad Edd can’t look away?





	Netflix and Chill, except Edd can’t Chill.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I knew this would be really short and I’m actually satisfied LMAO. Zombeavers is horrible I recommend it.

“Bruh this movie is great I promise.”

“I have nearly ten thousand reasons as to why we shouldn’t choose this movie Kevin.”

The ginger chuckled, holding his lips together and forcing the noise to stay between the barriers. “Nat and I watch this like once a month I promise it’s the best movie you’ll ever see in your life.”

“It has one star Kevin.” Edd sighed, and Kevin let one grunt slip through. “The summary sound horrendous; _College friends find their weekend of sex and debauchery ruined when deadly zombie beavers swarm their riverside cabin._ What even is the point of this movie?”

“The point is I promise it will be the best thing you ever watch in your entire life.”

“It’s about zombie beavers. _Zombie beavers._ Why would I be enthralled by that concept? What is next? Guinea Pigs? Goats?”

Kevin reached his hand to Edd’s shoulder, massaging and kneading at the tight skin. “Hey those would be great sequels.”

Edd held his phone up, sighing, “Rotten Tomatoes exactly states, _It’s not that much of a movie, 2.5 out of 5.”_

“Okay well sure but just because someone thinks it is bad doesn’t mean that you’ll-”

He continued, “ _A comedy that sounds much funnier than it actually is, 1 out of 4_.” Kevin rolled his eyes. “Andy Webster from New York Times wrote, _An intermittently diverting stew of low-budget effects and potty-mouth humor_. Kevin, why don’t we watch a documentary? Netflix had quite a wide variety we can choose from.”

Kevin smiled, Edd was too cute, but for once he needed to go against Edd’s wishes, he pulled the other male on his lap and then pressed play directly after. A documentary meant Edd would be too focused and involved with learning to pay attention to the scheme he had devised. Edd protested, and Kevin silenced him with a prompt kiss. Their mouths opened slowly and granted access to deepen the kiss, Edd let Kevin gain control and melted into the embrace. For Kevin, Edd would try to enjoy the film.

 

Oh boy, was he NOT enjoying this film. Only fifteen minutes in and Edd was disgusted with the shallow characters, the holes in the plot, and the unrealistic effects. He understood as to why the movie was a comedy rather a horror, but the jokes he found childish, immature, or plain idiotic. Kevin had stopped watching at some point, he began to work Edd’s shirt, dipping his fingers in the grooves of Edd’s bones and muscles underneath his fabric. Edd was mesmerized by the horrible acting and attempting to follow Kevin’s movements was a struggle. He did not understand the boy! Why put on a movie he wasn’t even interested in watching?

The jock’s tongue glazed over Edd’s ear, teasing the lobe before trailing down the neck. In any other circumstance, Edd would have felt the pleasant reaction to the touch, and would be begging for more, yet with the film playing, all Edd could do is watch intently to find more and more problems with it. What the hell was Kevin thinking?

“Kevin! Stop, please!” Edd demanded, sliding around on the bed so he could face his favorite ginger. Kevin looked offended, concerned, and upset all in one expression. “I cannot engage in intercourse with you while this vile movie is playing!”

As Kevin was about to ask why, on screen a bloody, pus-spewing beaver popped up and screeched, the girls began screaming back, the volume of the entire event was piercingly painful. “Well uh, okay, I understand.” He blushed, getting up to at least pause the film. “I thought if I put on a bad movie then you’d be more wanting to have sex with me.”

“Kevin, I love you! And I usually am willing to have sex with you, as long as you don’t choose beaver gore as music to set the mood!”

Kevin let a loud laugh escape past his grin, “Fine, fine, I’ll keep that in mind.” Directly after, Kevin moved back to his lover and went to work, his mouth crawled up Edd’s neck and stopped briefly by his ear. “I love you too, Edd.” The tongue caressed the shell of the ear once more and Edd shivered. Once he got the image of the dreadful furry and bucktoothed props from his consciousness, Edd thought, _maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Netflix and chill but Person A can’t get turned on as long as Zombeavers is on and Person B can’t stop laughing long enough to remember why they came over.


End file.
